What Do You Think?
by OctoberSkies21
Summary: After an incident at dinner, Rumpelstiltskin makes a potion for Belle. As long as he asks, "What do you think?", Belle must answer. But after Belle reveals certain feelings, will Rumpelstiltskin be able to know if her feelings are genuine or just the potion talking? Fluff to brighten up your day.


What Do You Think?

This whole dilemma started about a week ago, and of course she thinks it's _my _fault. It was just a usual afternoon-until she asked me what I'd want for dinner. Before that I had been telling her the story of when I went to the Sea Palace to make a certain...deal. While I was there I was fed this horrible fish for dinner-if you could even call it fish. It tasted nasty, like seaweed and was much too salty for my taste, though I didn't tell her that.

A few days later at dinner she said she had a surprise for me. She brought out a silver plate, with the fish right in the middle of it. Of course I couldn't show my disgust, not when she made it especially with me in mind. Knowing that she did it for me compelled me eat it, even though I knew I would most likely throw up later. She sat down across from me at the end of the table, bright blue eyes eagerly waiting for my first bite. I cut it slowly, sniffed it, then put it in my mouth. It barely tasted any better with the spices and lemon wedge she put on it. I swallowed hard and motioned for her to take a bite. She seemed hesitant. I noticed the small amount of fish on her plate and gave her a quizzical look.

She answered my look with a shaky voice saying, "Oh, no, I-I'm not very hungry this evening..."

If I had to eat this devil fish, then so should she. I quipped with, "But you must have worked very hard to get this fish as there are no oceans around here and this is a very...special fish. I'm enjoying it so much that I must see _you_ enjoy it, too."

He expected her to not eat it, to have a look of fear on her face. But instead she mustered up all the courage she had and ate it. He remembered those next few moments as the most humorous and surprising moments in his life. As soon as she swallowed it her face blanched and the hand holding the fork clenched in a fist, threatening to bend the fork.

"Something wrong, dearie?" Oh, I was enjoying it. At the time I didn't know what was happening. Had I actually known what was going on...well, I would have reacted _much _differently. And then it started. She started choking violently and her tongue was swelling. I remembered rising from my seat, but then all I did was stare. She tried giving herself the Heimlich maneuver, but it obviously wasn't working. So I rushed over to her- she was now standing- turned her around so her back was facing me, I wrapped expertly arms around her waist and made a fist with both hands and thrust them into her abdomen. After one try she spit out the horrid fish and collapsed in my arms. Had circumstances been different, I would have enjoyed it. She was exhausted. I was afraid that if I put her in her chair she'd fall off, so I sat in the chair first and laid her on my lap. After her breathing slowed I tried talking to her, but her tongue was still swollen. She was allergic to the blasted fish and she hadn't even told me. What was she thinking? Or, what was I thinking when I quipped that I liked it? I thought I knew was she was trying to do by making it for dinner, but I wasn't sure. I realized that she had passed out on my lap, so I transported us into her room. Her _room._

I inwardly cursed myself because her room was still in the dungeon. So, with her asleep in my arms, I transported us into one of the many guest bedrooms. I laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers up and over her. I realized that she would need her things in the morning so I summoned them up there. The only things that appeared in my hands were an extra dress, pair of shoes, and a hand held mirror. I made a mental note to make sure she'd have more accommodations later. I glanced over to her body on the bed and realized that her face was no longer white, but now red. It was getting worse. I popped into my laboratory and made a quick potion that would make her allergic reaction lessen and then disappear. It was a very simple potion, but I messed up multiple times. I tried to ignore my shaky hand and focus more on the potion. But honestly, I was angry. She didn't tell me that she was allergic to _fish_? I'll never understand that girl.

Within a couple more minutes I had finished enough to fill three glass phials and was pouring one down her throat. The effect was immediate. I stayed by her new bedside another hour so I could pour the second phial down her throat. Her face had gone back to normal now, though her tongue was still slightly swollen. She woke up immediately after it was down her throat and looked at me with wide eyes. Then she quickly looked away. Then back at me, then away again.

"You're going to give yourself whiplash, dearie."

"W-what happened? Where am I?" Then a look of sudden terror filled her face. "I'm not in your bedchambers, am I?"

I couldn't help but give my manic giggle. "Oh no, dearie. Trust me; my bedchamber is much more lavish than this." I couldn't help but wink at her.

"Do you even use it? I mean, actually sleep in it? I've never seen you even remotely tired…" Her voice wasn't sarcastic, but merely curious.

"Why so eager to know how I sleep, dearie?" I knew I should be getting to the matter of her allergic reaction, but this was much too fun. The fact that I was sitting on her bed, inches away from her made it all the more exciting. She looked away again, only this time with a blush rising to her cheeks.

She looked around her surroundings and then asked with a curious voice, "What room am I in?"

"Why, it's your room, of course."

Her head turned sharply to look at me. "What? What happened?"

This was going to be interesting. "Well, after you ate the fish, and so _rudely_ forgot to tell me that you were allergic to it, your face turned pale, your tongue became swollen, and you tried to do the Heimlich maneuver on yourself." I said it nonchalantly, like it was common knowledge.

"And after that?" She looked at me with fear in her eyes, but not enough to be thoroughly noticed.

I grinned my most devious grin and said, "I raced to your rescue like the daring dark knight I am and saved you, of course."

"Oh, well, thank you but-"

"But what you failed to tell me is _why didn't you mention anything to me?_ Why didn't you tell me that this would happen if you ate fish? I would have never requested such an outrageous thing for dinner if I would have known this would happen!" I tried to keep my voice level and calm, but instead the worry and fright had shown through.

A small smile started blooming from her lips, until all I could see were her eyes and that big, bright-as-sun smile. Even though it was well past midnight and dark out, it seemed to light up the room.

Slyly she said, "I do believe the great Rumpelstiltskin is worried over his care-taker. Why ever would that be?"

If I could blush, I know I would have. "Why would my insolent care-taker not tell me what she was allergic to?" I said through clenched teeth.

She looked down at her hands and started fidgeting with them. "When you talked about it, it sounded like you enjoyed it so much. So right after you mentioned it I sent a note to the fish monger asking if he could fetch one for me...I just wanted to see you happy; I wanted to surprise you. I hadn't planned on eating any, which is why I feigned not feeling well. You've seemed so...sad, dark lately, that I just wanted to do something that would put a smile on your face," she spoke in a whisper and without looking up.

I was so surprised I didn't know what to say. She had wanted to make me _happy?_ Why would she ever want to do that? "Dearie, in case you haven't noticed, I _am_ the Dark One. So I tend to be 'dark' sometimes. Anyways, I don't think you'd want to see me smile. I'm pretty sure I could break a mirror just looking at it if I did."

Her head shot up and those blue eyes looked directly into mine. "But I don't think you would. And is that why you cover up all the mirrors? Because you think your smile isn't good, or because it's scary? Well I sure don't think so, I think it's quite-" She stopped mid-sentence, as if realizing what she was saying.

"Belle? Are you alright?"

She looked down again before saying softly, "It really is late, we should get some rest. Goodnight." And before I could say anything she buried herself in her pillows and brought the sheets up to her chin. I stood up and probably stood standing until I thought she was asleep, time seemed to pass so slowly. I walked ever so quietly to her door and opened it slowly. As I was walking through the door frame, I heard Belle's soft voice that sounded even softer with sleep.

"Thank you for the new room, Rumpelstiltskin."

I said in an even quieter voice, "It was my pleasure, dearie. Goodnight." And with that I shut the door and walked to my room. I didn't realized how close her new room was to mine until after I had gotten undressed and gone under the covers. It's true; I don't usually sleep, only occasionally. But for some reason that night I was unusually tired.

The next few days I hardly saw Belle. She didn't come into the same rooms I was in to clean, or come sit by me while I spun straw into gold. She always came into those rooms after I had left, as if avoiding me. The only reason I could think of was because she was embarrassed. I only saw her during mealtime. Of course she was embarrassed, why wouldn't she be?

So here I sit now, around eleven o'clock in my laboratory. I was working so hard on this new potion for Belle that I almost forgot why I'm making it in the first place. After remembering that exciting little incident-that was five days ago-I'm even more determined to get it done so I can slip it to her tomorrow morning when she's not looking. This potion has been hard; the hardest part was getting a lock of Belle's hair to complete it. This has been one of the harder potions I've ever made, and I've made many. But of course it's going to be hard. The qualities of the potion, when drank, will make the person who's drinking it answer any question I ask, as long as I say, "What do you think?" I've also had to create a small enchantment that would make them have to oblige to answer. I needed a lock of her hair so it would be specifically made for her. She quite openly speaks her mind, but I can tell that she still hides things from me. Now, an accident like what happened five days ago should never happen again, that is, until the potion and enchantments wear off.

Good, I'm finally finished. I gather up all my supplies and clean the table. As I walk to my room I pass Belle's door-which is only about seven doors down from mine-and I pause at the door, listening. I don't know why I bother, she's usually been asleep for a couple hours now, but sometimes she likes to stay up late and read. Also, I enjoy hearing her snore. One would not think that normal princesses snore, but Belle is not the normal princess. Her snoring is quiet, but just loud enough to hear with the door closed. It's almost soothing to listen to. I pass her door quietly and head to my room, but I do not fall asleep. Or I do not intend to. I stay up for quite a while thinking of how I'll slip the potion to her and what I'll ask her first. Just thinking about her is tiring, I don't realize that I've fallen asleep until I wake up the next morning.

* * *

All magic comes with a price, and the price for Belle's little potion is that I'm more tired this morning, and in a foul mood. Or maybe that's just because she hasn't served my breakfast yet. Last night I had a whole plan of how to slip the potion into her tea, but now it seems mediocre. Perhaps I'll just walk up to her and pour it into her tea, I don't know. I am much too tired to think right now.

"Rumpelstiltskin? Are you awake?" I was woken up by her soft voice. I hadn't realized I had fallen asleep on my chair at the head of the table where we always eat.

"Well if I wasn't awake then I wouldn't be talking to you, would I, dearie?" The words came out with more malice than I had wanted, but she brushed it off and smiled at me.

"I didn't know you drool while you sleep, Rumpel," she said while putting my plate with my breakfast down before me. I gave her a confused look.

She laughed while saying, "It's on your chin, Rum. You were drooling when I woke you up just now."

"Oh," I said, wiping the right side of my chin.

"No, it's the other side," she said, laughing even more, I think I even heard a snort. I tried wiping the left side of my chin, but to no avail. She bent over with an outstretched hand and wiped the correct spot on my chin, just under my mouth. As much as I wanted to bask in the moment, I knew it would be the only chance I had to pour the potion. While she was momentarily distracted-staring at my face, gods only know why-I summoned the potion and quietly and quickly poured it into her cup that was close to mine. She didn't notice a thing.

I couldn't help the high-pitched giggle that came from my lips. She can be so oblivious sometimes. She sat down on the opposite side of the table and ate her breakfast quietly. I realized that this had been the first time she talked to me in days. I also noticed the rose-red blush forming on her cheeks. I was too distracted by trying to figure out the reason for her blush that the action of her drinking from her tea cup almost went unnoticed.

Well, this has definitely been the moment I've been waiting for all morning. Now I can finally try out my new potion. With a voice that sounded much too giddy, I said, "Belle, _what do you think_ we should have for dinner tonight?" I couldn't help the devilish smile that was forming on my mouth.

Before I could even finish my sentence she blurted out, "Chocolate cake!" Then covered her mouth with both hands just as quickly as she had said it.

That surprised me. "I didn't know you had such a sweet tooth, dearie."

"I'm so very sorry! I never usually speak out like that, you know…" She stood up as if to excuse herself from breakfast, but she's not getting away that easily.

With a theatrical wave of my hand I said, "Go down to the kitchen. You should have all the supplies you need to make a _chocolate cake._ And don't forget dearie, I only take the best."

With a confused look that only showed in her eyes she said, "But, how? I've checked and re-checked all the closets and pantries in the kitchen and there is nothing that even resembles chocolate-"

I gave an over-exaggerated sigh. "Did you not just see me flourish my hand? Obviously I just summoned every ingredient you might or might not need. Now, run along. I expect it will take more than a couple hours to bake perfection."

And with that she gathered up the plates and walked down to the kitchen. After she left I couldn't help the laughter that escaped my lips. Not a giggle, but real, hearty laughter. She was the best choice I had ever made.

* * *

The day seemed to pass by faster than usual, and before I knew it, it was dinner. I was sitting at the table a little earlier than usual, eagerly awaiting my "dinner." It seemed I wasn't the only eager one.

Belle came in, carrying the cake on a cake holder. She was still wearing an apron that was quite messy. It seemed that baking this cake was a harder task than she thought. She set the cake down in the middle of the table and turned around to probably hear to her room to make herself more presentable, when she stopped herself. She hadn't noticed Rumpelstiltskin's presence.

"Rumpelstiltskin! Why are you here this early?" She quickly untied the back of her apron and took it off, as if trying to make herself more presentable.

"It is my castle, dearie. And I was looking forward to our dinner."

"Oh, well, okay…Let me just get the plates and silverware…" And with that she practically ran out of the room. She returned minutes later, breathing like she had just run a marathon.

"Tired, dearie? Why don't you sit down, I'll cut the cake." I flashed her my mischievous smile just as she was about to protest. She hesitantly went to her seat at the end of the table. As I finished cutting the cake I realized she had brought out another plate of food. A plate of _vegetables._ I couldn't help the scowl that crept up slowly on my face.

"What is _this_?" I pointed an accusing finger at the plate of vegetables. She said she wanted chocolate cake for dinner, so that and only that is what we're going to eat.

"It's part of our dinner," she said in a surprisingly calm and loud voice.

"Belle, you said you wanted cake, so that is what we are going to eat. Why would you make vegetables? And of all the different kinds of them, you had to choose _broccoli?"_

She started laughing as though it was the funniest thing in the world. "_Rumpelstiltskin,_ you're acting like a five year old boy! They're just vegetables, nothing to be _afraid of."_

That wasn't the response I was hoping for. "_Belle,_ what do you think… you're doing by making vegetables for tonight's dinner?"

She immediately answered, "Because you need to eat more vegetables, that's why!" This time she didn't cover her hands over her mouth, but held a surprised look on her features.

"I didn't know you were playing the role of my mother, Belle. But if I could choose, you would most definitely _not_ be my mother." As soon as I said the words, I gave her a surprised look of my own.

"Pass the cake, please." She said with a bright smile. I passed her a piece of cake and took one for myself, then walked over to take my seat at the end of the table. It seemed she was waiting for me to take the first bite, so I did. Never before had I tasted a cake as delicious as this one. She smiled smugly at me, obviously proud of her chocolate masterpiece.

"This…this is wonderful," I said with another mouthful of the cake.

"Well I'm glad you like it. Even if it was horrible, I'd force you to eat it. I spent half the day looking up recipes in the library, and the other half trying to bake the damn thing." I was surprised by her use of language. Never before had I heard her swear. I stared at her for a long moment before we broke out laughing. She, laughing so hard, dropped her fork with a piece of cake on it on her dress, then tried to wipe it up which only caused it to smear and make it even more dirty. I laughed harder at that, banging my hand on the table. That action caused my tea cup to fall over-thankfully not chipping it even more-and causing tea to spill over my leather pants and the bottom of my shirt. After we had both calmed down and finished eating "dinner", she started picking up the plates. With a wave of my hands all the plates disappeared, and Belle looked at me with the most annoyed look on her face that I could not help the giggle that escaped from my lips.

"You know, I was going to _clean _those. Not everyone can dismiss work like you, someone has to do all the work." She rested her hands on her hips, trying to sound authoritative.

"No need for that look on your face, dearie. All the plates have been thoroughly cleaned and put away properly, as if you had done it yourself. Now, we should be getting to bed. But as you look so full of life right now, I doubt sleeping is on your mind. What do you think?"

"I think that I might stay up later tonight." Usually she always nodded and walked away with her head down when I suggested her going to bed. This surprised me.

"And why is that?" I asked, feeling that her curiosity is a disease that I caught.

Still feeling compelled, she strongly answered, "Because I want to sit by you as you spin."

I'm speechless. Genuinely speechless. Maybe that is why she would walk away with her head down; because she wanted to sit by me, watch me spin, spend time with me. I'll make a mental to always ask her if she wants to sit by me while I spin before I dismiss her from dinner next time.

Seeing my slightly gaping mouth, she said, "I don't have to, I know that you like to be alone when you-"

"No, no, it's fine. Why don't you pick out a book to read, too?" I spoke without thinking. I know I'm a monster, and that I shouldn't make her spend more time than she has to with me, but I can't help myself. She's like a disease, an addiction. Once I get a little bit, I want more, and the wanting doesn't go away.

She walks fairly quickly out of the room. It seems I didn't need any magical influence to ask her to get a book.

She came about ten minutes later, and not with one book but at _least_ five. I was already at my wheel, waiting for her, but I didn't start until she had seated herself by feet and opened up her first book. I started turning the wheel, reminiscing in the warm feeling of her warm back against my left leg.

About an hour or two into it, I realized that I didn't want to spin. That I didn't want to listen to the repetitive sound of the wheel, or feel the string move beneath my fingers. That I didn't want to forget. At least not forget this moment. So I stopped. Belle was so caught up in her second book that she didn't notice the silence. I noticed. I noticed her breathing, my breathing. How loud my heartbeat was.

I broke the silence be saying, "Dearie, you really should be getting to bed. And I'm not asking you to, I'm telling you to."

"I…okay." She gathered up her books and made way for the door. Before she opened it she turned around and said, "Goodnight, Rumpelstiltskin."

Still sitting on my stool, I barely turned around when I said, "Yes, goodnight to you, too."

And then she left. It's getting harder for me to let her go. And now that I can ask her anything and she has to answer, I feel that I might never let her go, not even out of my sight.

* * *

It's been about six days since Belle drank the potion. And somehow my brilliant, flawless plan has gone down-hill much too quickly. Somehow, about three days ago, she found out about my potion. How she knew about it, I may never know. All I know is that three days ago she started acting suspicious and then asked if she could clean my laboratory. Normally I follow her in there, more afraid of her tripping over her own feet and landing in a cauldron of who knows what than actually looking for some dangerous potion or curse to use against me. But I let her go anyway, feeling enough at ease to hope that she would not break anything. She came back ten minutes later with a scroll in her hand and a furious look on her face. She threw the old, yellow paper at me and looked at me with accusing eyes. I opened it up and realized it was the parchment that had the ingredients and enchantment need for her potion.

Before I could say anything to defend myself she said, "Really, Rumpelstiltskin? Of all the low, cruel, and selfish things you've done, you had to do this to _me?_ What do you think you're supposed to be gaining from this, anyway? A little _insight _to how I think? Or do you like it when I'm under your power, when I _have _to answer to you? I trusted and respected you, and for some crazy reason I thought you felt the same! Obviously I really _am _just another thing for you to collect." I had never heard her speak in so harsh and cruel a tone.

"Dearie, if you would please let me explain-"

But she cut me off before I could say anything else. "_No,_ Rumpelstiltskin. I'm not your 'dearie' and you won't explain. But really, I thought you were smarter than this, better than this-"

"Belle," I tried to reason with her, "I was only doing it because-"

"Because? Because of what, Rumpelstiltskin? Because you saw that I was the only person who was not afraid of you? Because you thought that I shouldn't respect you? Well, you got what you wanted-"

"_Belle, please stop-" _I said through gritted teeth, now only a few feet away from her. But she cut again.

"Rumpelstiltskin-"

"Please stop _now__,"_ I yelled at her. Maybe a little too harsh, but the point got across. She became silenced at once.

"Now, that's better, isn't? You know I don't like to be interrupted." She opened her mouth to say something else, but I spoke before she could form her words.

"The only reason I created this _wonderful_ potion was because the…fish incident troubled me deeply."

"Oh, Rum, again with the fish? I said I was sorry and I didn't intend for that to happen-"

"But it still did. And it meant that you still weren't comfortable with sharing your thoughts with me. As I could very well see that in no time soon would you fully open up to me, I decided to take matters into my own hands. You are right; I _did _want some insight to how think. I only wanted to make your stay here more enjoyable. But it seems that every time I try to do a selfless act, it seems to backfire and explode in my face." And with that I hung my head, feeling ashamed for the first time in decades.

I mumbled under my breath, "I understand why you were angry at me, you have the right to be angry after what I did." Head still hung, I didn't dare meet her eyes. Even if I tried to force myself, I know I could never look her in the eyes after what just happened. But it seemed like I wouldn't have to force my head up to look at her; a pair of small hands was making their way to my chin, forcing it up so I was looking straight in the eyes of the only women I had ever wanted to help.

With her hands still cradling my face, she stepped forward and quietly said, "I'm sorry for over-reacting and yelling at you. I didn't realize the intent of your actions. Now that I realize you only wanted to help me, I can only thank you for trying to get to know me better."

And it was true. In the past week I had gotten to know her better than I had ever hoped to. Sometimes I wondered if I really did need magic to make her answer my questions; she already seemed so eager. And here she was, apologizing to me, for something she didn't do. Yes she had yelled at me, but I deserved it. Here is this woman who always knows the right thing to say, and then there's me, who always says and does the wrong thing around her.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. I am completely to…blame for."

She dropped her hands from my face, and took a few steps back. Apparently she could no longer stand so close in the presence of a beast.

"Yes, well, we are both to blame for. Me for yelling, and you for, well spiking my tea with a potion that made me answer anything you asked me."

For the first time in minutes I looked up to see her smiling brightly, as if all was forgiven. Perhaps it was.

"The potion should wear off soon, if that helps anything…" I was about to say 'dearie' when I stopped myself. She is right yet again. She is not 'dearie', she is _Belle._

As if reading my thoughts she said, "I didn't mean it, what I said about you calling me 'dearie'…I do like it, really. I was just caught up in the heat of the moment."

"Understandable…_dearie," _I said with a smirk.

She laughed and said, "Anyways, if you have a pet name for me, then I must have a pet name for you. Which is why I call you Rum, or Rumpel."

"Those aren't pet names, dearie, just nicknames."

"Yes, but no one ever calls you that, so it's a pet name to me." She smiled happily at him.

He didn't let her know that the _Queen_ calls him 'Rumpel', and he's not about to tell her any time soon. He realized that while he was thinking, he had been staring at her.

Feeling that she had misinterpreted his stare, she added, "If that's fine with you."

Thinking that it was getting much too quiet and awkward in here, I exclaimed rather loudly, "Why of course! I would be greatly honored to be called that by you," and I added a bow for the dramatic effect.

She giggled and mentioned something about how she should actually clean the laboratory, so she left in rush, and left me standing alone at the table.

* * *

Two days ago was when she spoke to me of her knowledge of the potion. Since then, we still haven't talked, both of us fearing what the other might say or ask. She's becoming less talkative, and for once I wish that that woman would talk more.

I still occasionally ask her questions, only muttering 'what do you think?' under my breath so she can't hear me, but will still answer me. I think the potions' effects are wearing off because she seems eager now more than ever to answer me. I tell myself over and over every day that she only answers me because she's compelled to, because of the potion. But sometimes I think that she actually wants to talk to me, that she wants me to get to know her better. Sometimes.

So one day, when I know the potion has definitely worn off, I decide to ask her a question that has been in my head ever since that night when I helped her into her bed after her allergic reaction. If she doesn't answer me, then I'll know that she really doesn't want to talk to me and that the potion and enchantment made her. If she does, well, I won't get my hopes up for that.

She's lying down in front of a fireplace reading a book. I won't even ask why she's not sitting in a chair. I choose a chair that's slightly behind her to her left. She never notices my presence whenever she's engulfed in a book, which is usually all the time. After a few long minutes of studying her while she reads, I clear my throat to get her attention.

She looks up from her book with a curious look on face.

"What?" She says, a little annoyed that I interrupted her story.

"Sorry, dearie, I didn't know that I was interrupting such a fascinating story."

She sighs. "No, it's fine. Although it just started getting interesting." She closes the book and sits on her knees.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. I can feel the cowardice creeping into my heart. Before it engulfs me, I say, "Perhaps you would like some tea? I know I may not be as interesting as your story, but if you give me a chance I'm bound to say something remotely humorous."

She giggles at me then sits in the chair to my right, turning it a little so she can face me more.

"Rum, I see a flaw in your plan. There's no tea."

With a flick of my wrist the tea set appears before us on a table out of thin air. I pour us tea, and put in her two cubes of sugar with honey. I didn't even realize that I knew how she takes her tea. After making our cups of tea I set them both down. She reached for one, and I saw it was the chipped one. I grabbed her wrist softly before pulling her hand entirely away.

"Now, now, dearie, we both know that is my cup." She gives a stare that is supposed to look malicious but instead looks like she's squinting both of her eyes. I laugh quietly at that.

"So, Rumpelstiltskin, what's the occasion?" When she uses my full name it means that she's either curious or mischievous. I hope it's the former.

"What ever can you mean, Belle?"

"You're pouring me tea. You only pour me tea when you want me to do something for you. The last time my tea was poured by you, you asked me to clean your shower, and that took _days_."

"All I want is to talk with you, Belle."

"Feeling lonely, Rumpel?" It shouldn't have hurt when she said it, but it did.

"Actually yes," I said more quietly than I had anticipated. She looked down at the tea cup in her hands. I asked her about the book she was reading, and then the conversation strayed from books to other realms to dragons and knights in "shining armor."

After and rather long silence, I decided that now was the time to finally ask my much anticipated question.

"Belle, do you remember when I helped you that night of your allergic reaction?"

She pondered the question before answering. "Yes, vaguely. After all, it was two weeks ago."

I took a deep breath before saying, "Well, you said something to me, or rather it was what you _didn't say."_ She gave me a very confused look after hearing my last words.

"You…you were talking about my…smile." I felt so anxious, like a lovesick teenage boy.

Before she could say anything, I said, "You were mentioning something about how you think my smile is…good? And not scary…" I don't know why I'm talking like this, feeling so embarrassed and giddy at the same time.

"So," I said, "What do you think? I know that it really doesn't matter being the Dark One, but I'd like to hear your opinion." I hold my breath.

She stares at me like I have two heads. I knew it. I knew that she was only talking to me because of my potion, I knew that she only said that about my smile because she was nearly unconscious. Yet I still allowed myself to believe, to _hope._ This is why I can be so dark and hopeless. Because everything I'd ever wanted always slips out of my fingertips. Like Belle. I quietly excuse myself after I can take no more of her stare and my thoughts. I stand up and walk quickly to the door.

"Wait." Her voice is so quiet that I almost miss what she said. I turn around slowly. She's standing now, about six feet away from me. She's looking at me, as if searching for an answer to my question.

"Please, sit. Don't go." She motions to the chair I was sitting in, and sits back down in the chair she sat in. I sit down in my chair and watch her, trying to guess what she's thinking.

Seeing that I'm not about to talk anytime soon, she says, "So, uh, yes. Back to your question…" She looks at me as if asking for permission to continue our previous discussion. I nod, trying not to look as eager as I feel.

Her eyes are darting all over the place, she's wringing her hands in her lap and playing with her skirt. She's as nervous as I am, although I don't let it show. After a few more moments of silence she decides to speak.

"I…I remembered the first time you smiled at me. The first time you _really _smiled at me. When you smiled, I didn't see the Dark One, or some crazy man, but I saw Rumpelstiltskin and…"

I need her to go on, to finish what she's said, I can't wait any longer. "Go on," I say calmly and encouragingly. She finally looks up at me with a smile that reaches her eyes and makes them sparkle.

She giggles quietly to herself before saying, "What can I say, you're handsome when you smile. Which is why I think you should do it more often. Not that I'm saying that you are only handsome or good looking when you smile, or you should only smile to look handsome-" She stops herself when I grab one of her hands and holds it gently in my own.

"Belle, you're babbling." I tried to contain my excitement.

"Oh, yes, of course…it's just, I felt so _happy _that night when you came to my aid. You really are my dark knight in shining armor."

I couldn't help the smile, the _real_ smile that was beginning to form on my lips. I also couldn't help the mischievous glint in my eyes.

As though realizing what she said, she quickly tries to hide her embarrassment and excitement by saying, "Besides, it's probably just the potion talking, nothing to worry about!" She laughs nervously as she pulls her hand from mine.

"Of course, dearie. Of course." I stand up as if to leave, and see how her shoulders relax. Instead of leaving, I walk to back of her chair, so I'm leaning against it.

"Except," I say, leaning over the back of the chair to whisper in her ear, "the potions effects wore off _days ago." _I smile smugly and straighten up.

She turns around and stands up with the reddest blush I have ever seen. I lean my back nonchalantly against the back of her chair, feigning indifference. She walks around and slaps my arm. I'd probably have a bruise, if I could get bruises.

She stood in front of me, opening and closing her mouth like a fish.

I can no longer contain my excitement or happiness. I'm jumping up and down, clapping my hands together, and giggling like a crazy man. "Have something to say, dearie?"

"Stop it! This…that isn't fair! You probably cast a spell on me when I wasn't looking or something!" She's pointing her finger accusingly at me, and I giggle even louder.

"Oh, dearie, hasn't anyone ever told you to never hide from your feelings? Anyways, how could you _not _fall under my charming spell."

She ignores the last comment and snorts, saying, "I'll stop hiding when you stop." This stops me. I no longer giggle or bounce up and down, I just stare at her.

"And _what,_ exactly, is that supposed to mean?" I already know what she's implying, but yet I still ask.

"Oh, come on, Rumpelstiltskin. Like I don't see the way you look at me when I'm cleaning or reading. If you're too stubborn to express your feelings, then two can play at this game."

Now it's my turn to open and close my mouth like a fish. She puts her hands on her hips and smirks at me.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to my book." She walks past me, and makes sure to brush against my arm. She sits down in the chair I was sitting in and resumes the place she left off in her book.

As I start for the door she calls back one more time. "Oh, Rum, thank you for the conversation. I'm glad you decided to talk to me; it seems I was quite lonely, too." She smiles at me. Not a smug smile or a mischievous smile, but a happy one. She's not being sarcastic, but truthful. She truly was lonely. I'm about to turn my back when I remember what she said about me looking handsome when I smile.

I turn back around to see that she's still looking at me. I smile, really, truly smile, and say, "Trust me, it was my pleasure…Belle."

I walk to the door, and slow down slightly. I've had a hunch that I've wanted to see for some time if it was true. I walk even slower to the door. I close my eyes and use a little magic to look behind me without actually turning around. I almost stop completely. Belle…well, she's staring at my bum. I open my eyes again and with a big smirk I continue walking until I'm out of the room. I lean against a wall and let a little giggle escape my lips. My heightened sense of hearing picks up Belle's quiet voice from inside the room. It's so quiet that I have to put my ear against the door to hear anything else she says. Her voice is slightly muffled but I can still make out what she's saying.

"Hmph, I doubt that you _intentionally _cast a so-called spell on me. Anyways, _you_ would be the one to fall for _my _charming 'spell.'"

I grinned, knowing she was right; I _had_ fallen for her spell. It seems that I never did need a potion or enchantment to get her to reveal her thoughts and feelings to me. All I needed to do listen through the door. Now that I think about it, she does talk to herself quite a bit. Maybe I should listen through doors more often.


End file.
